To love again
by Sana-fiction
Summary: Ceci est un OS écrit pour un concours sur le thème du mariage. Sakura y fera une rencontre qui changera toute sa vie. C'est un SasuSaku.


Hello mes loulous, comment allez-vous ? Je n'ai pas été très présente pendant ces vacances, mais comme le mot le dit, c'était des vacances ! Bref, les suites tardes, je sais bien, j'y travaille ! En attendant, voici un OS, moins long que le précédent que j'ai écrit je vous rassure !

Tout d'abord, « **To love again** », en français ça veut dire « **Pouvoir aimer à nouveau** ». Je préfère vous faire la traduction pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.

L'OS à été écrit pour un concours, le thème que j'ai pris était le mariage, il fallait qu'il s'y passe un truc. Je ne pense pas avoir respecté le thème donné mes bon !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos avis pour savoir ce que vous pensez de ce nouvel écrit. Bisouille mes lecteurs adorés !

**To love again**

Un mariage, c'est censé être le plus beau jour des mariés, mais aussi, un moment inoubliable pour la famille et les amis des deux parties. C'est le jour où deux êtres se lient pour le pire et le meilleur, mettant sur papier leur **amour** si unique. C'est des sourires à tout va, c'est le moment où on rit, où on est émotif, où on a le cœur gonflé de joie, où on mange, boit, où la festivité est au rendez-vous.

La tristesse, le chagrin, les pensées moroses, les larmes de souffrance n'y a pas sa place. Et pourtant, au lieu de m'amuser, je suis là à les observer dans cette immense salle où les jeunes mariés dansent tout en riant aux éclats sous une belle mélodie. Je dois bien avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble, ça a toujours été le cas de toute façon. _Naruto et Hinata_... Je devrais être contente pour eux, ils sont heureux et se sont enfin passé la bague aux doigts, depuis le temps que mon amie attendait ça !

La famille Hyuuga à fait les choses en grand je dois dire. Belle cérémonie à la chapelle, immense salle louée, buffet à gogo, boissons qui coulent à flot, quant à la décoration, il n'y a rien à y redire. Il y a des tables un peu partout, vêtu de ravissantes nappes de couleur crème, des plats disposés ci et là avec quelques **fleurs** disposées entre les plats. C'est joli, sans être trop chargé. On peut voir d'énormes bouquets un peu partout dans la pièce, je ne m'y connais pas en nom, mais ce n'est pas trop voyant ni choquant, on peut parfaitement voir que ça a été choisi avec goût. Il y a aussi une piste de danse et un disque-jockey au fond. Il y a pleins d'autres choses encore qui embellit à merveille le lieu, mais pour moi, c'est sans aucun intérêt.

Je n'arrive pas à être joyeuse comme tout ceux qui dansent, mangent ou boivent. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd en ce jour si merveilleux pour ma meilleure amie. Hinata a toujours été là pour moi, depuis des lustres ! Je ne pourrais dire depuis quand on se connaît, la primaire sûrement. Son côté doux et si enfantin m'avait plu directement, moi, celle qui n'avait de cesse de rester dans son coin. Elle m'a tendu directement la main, me sondant de ses si beaux yeux de nacre, son sourire était confiant et elle avait cette tendresse qui émanait d'elle, c'était ce qui m'avait charmé. On dit souvent, la première impression est souvent la bonne et pour moi, elle l'a été.

Depuis, j'ai toujours pu compter sur Hinata. Elle avait toujours su me faire rire, elle savait quand il fallait panser mon cœur, quand de ses doigts, elle devait ramasser mes larmes où quand elle devait me bercer pour que je puisse me calmer. Elle a toujours été le refuge où je pouvais aller lorsque mon père avait trop bu et qu'il me ruait de coup. Elle a été là lorsque je m'étais **échappée** de chez mes parents pour m'ouvrir ses bras. À l'époque, j'avais dix-huit, elle avait son propre appartement et je suis devenue sa colocataire.

Deux ans plus tard, j'avais fait sa connaissance, _Naruto Uzumaki_. J'ai été très méchante avec lui au départ, voyant en lui l'être qui me prendrait ma meilleure amie, mais très vite, j'ai vu la bonté qui siégeait dans son cœur et je dois dire que son humour débordant à bien contribué au fait qu'en quelques mois, je l'ai apprécié. Ce n'est que sept ans plus tard qu'ils ont enfin décidé de se marier, et les voilà maintenant, elle dans une magnifique robe blanche et lui dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles. Ils sont beaux, époustouflant.

Mais maintenant, que vais-je faire ? Certes, je garde l'appartement, je peux le payer sans problème avec l'argent de mes tableaux, mais je vais me sentir désespérément seule. Comme si, je retournais au point de départ alors que je sais que ma Hinata sera toujours là pour moi, que je pourrais encore compter sur elle. Mais plus rien ne sera pareille, je le sais bien. Elle va vivre avec son mari et moi, je resterais seule, comme quand j'étais petite. Oui, je devrais être heureuse pour eux, mais je n'y arrive pas à l'être à cent pour cent, que c'est pathétique…

« **Je peux m'asseoir ?** entendis-je. »

Je relève ma tête alors que je suis assise à une table, quittant de ce fait la festivité des yeux. Et là, le choc ! Un homme s'adresse à moi, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me laisse sans voix. C'est plutôt sa beauté, le charisme qu'il dégage, mais surtout, ses yeux qui sont aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Sa chevelure est tout aussi foncée, un vrai contraste avec ma couleur qui est le rose, quant à sa peau, elle ressemble à la blancheur de la porcelaine, magnifique ! Il doit sûrement savoir le charme qu'il opère sur la gente féminine, je peux très bien le comprendre avec ce sourire en coin ravageur et si confiant qu'il m'offre.

« **Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, cette table ne m'appartient pas,** dis-je sur un ton froid, malgré moi. **Faites donc à votre guise.** »

Les vieilles habitudes restent, j'ai toujours été sur mes gardes avec le sexe opposé, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux hommes. Sûrement parce que le dernier qui à su pénétrer mon cœur s'est foutu de ma poire, et aussi du fait que mon père m'ait fait vivre un enfer durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence.

Cet homme que je ne connais pas, comme la plupart des invités, prend donc place en face de moi. Son smoking ajoute un plus à sa beauté déjà au summum et j'ai même l'impression de faire pâle figure dans ma robe à fines bretelles, de couleurs violette. D'après Hinata, je suis ravissante dedans, c'est elle qui la choisit. Elle est simple, elle m'arrive aux genoux avec quelques volants dans le bas de la jupe. Le décolleté est raisonnable, toutefois, bien trop osé pour moi. J'ai horreur de montrer mes courbes, je préfère de loin la simplicité.

« **Vous avez l'air de vous ennuyer,** me dit l'homme alors que j'avais regardé ailleurs. **Ou alors, les chaussures à talons que vous portez vous font mal aux pieds.**

\- **Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait,** répondis-je en le regardant à nouveau. **À moins d'en porter vous-même.**

\- **C'est vrai.**

\- **Vous êtes un ami de Naruto ou de Hinata ?**

\- **Naruto, et vous ?**

\- **Hinata… Je ne vous avais encore jamais vu, comme beaucoup de personnes ici d'ailleurs.**

\- **Disons que je me suis absenté très longuement.**

\- **Et vous contiez repartir ?**

\- **Non, je reste cette fois,** me répondit-il. **Très peu de personnes arrivent à tenir tête à Naruto,** me dit-il dans un petit sourire.

\- **C'est le cas de le dire, votre nom c'est quoi ?**

\- **Sas'ke !** fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. »

Le dénommé « **Sas'ke** » se retourne en même temps que moi pour voir Naruto arriver, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sa femme à son bras qui sourit tendrement. Je ne peux qu'avoir un nouveau pincement au cœur, réalisant une fois de plus que ce soir, mon amie ne rentrera pas avec moi et que je serais seule entre mes quatre murs.

« **Tu es venu !** fit Naruto en donnant une tape dans le dos du brun.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix…**

\- **C'est mon mariage ! Il fallait que tu viennes !**

\- **Et si tu faisais les présentations, que je puisse connaître la nouvelle madame Uzumaki…**

\- **Je m'appelle Hinata, si on attend que Naruto nous présentes, je crois que demain nous en sommes encore là,** débite mon amie en rigolant doucement.

\- **Eh ! Ce n'est même pas vrai !**

\- **Sasuke Uchiha,** se présente le brun. »

Je dévisage ce type, Sasuke Uchiha ? _Le Sasuke Uchiha_ dont Naruto n'a pas cessé de parler depuis que je le connais ? C'est donc lui le meilleur ami de ce blondinet ? Dire que Naruto n'a pas cessé de faire des éloges sur lui… Sans le connaître, j'en sais pas mal sur cet homme. Il est riche, ses parents vivent encore ensemble, il a un grand frère qui se nomme Itachi si je ne me trompe pas. Il a fait toutes ses années d'études avec Naruto et il est parti il y a quelques années pour affaire, d'après ce que le mari de ma meilleure amie nous a dit.

Il a décrit ce gars comme quelqu'un de gentil, ouvert, souriant, compréhensif. Je ne compte même plus toutes les fois où Naruto disait qu'il faisait tourner la tête des filles, où il disait que sans lui, plus d'une fois il aurait payé pour ses conneries. Il m'a dit un jour que Sasuke avait été son sauveur, son contraire qui le remettait souvent dans le droit chemin, mais qu'il avait été déchiré à cause de leur séparation.

Maintenant que je l'ai en face de moi, je peux aisément dire qu'ils sont complètement à l'opposer l'un de l'autre, déjà par leurs apparences mais aussi pour leurs personnalités qu'ils offrent. Naruto est jovial, pas du tout discret et il sourit à tout va. Sasuke me semble sombre, calme, sûr de lui et pour l'instant, aucun excès d'attitude ne se fait voir. Il ne crie pas, ne s'extasie pas, il est calme, quel contraste quand même !

Alors que les jeunes mariés prennent place à notre table, je le vois tourner ses prunelles vers moi et je ne sais pourquoi, mais mon cœur s'emballe crescendo. Ses yeux sont en train de me déstabiliser, j'ai même l'impression qu'il lit en moi, qu'il va au plus profond de mon âme et je n'aime pas ça. Il a toujours ce petit sourire en coin si énigmatique et je suis la première à détourner la tête.

« **Et toi, ton petit nom ?** me demande-t-il.

\- **Ne lui fais pas du rendre dedans ainsi,** **elle va t'envoyer bouler,** répond Naruto à ma place alors que je pose mes iris à nouveau sur ce brun. **J'en sais quelque chose.**

\- **Tiens donc…** fit l'ami de Naruto. **Je pense quand même que la moindre des choses, serait de terminer les présentations.**

\- **Haruno Sakura,** lançais-je en prenant mon verre entre mes doigts, prenant par surprise Hinata et son mari du fait que je me présente si facilement.

\- **Enchanté,** me répond Sasuke.

\- **Ah bah ça alors,** fit Naruto estomaqué. **Dire qu'il m'a fallu des jours pour que tu daignes m'adresser la parole…** »

Je souris à mon petit blondinet qui à une petite mine boudeuse alors qu'Hinata sourit également. Il est vrai que j'avais donné du fil à retordre à Naruto et j'avais interdit à mon amie de lui donner mon nom, je ne l'aimais aucunement au départ. Je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoiler si rapidement, alors je peux comprendre la surprise de Naruto, ce qui est normal. Je repose mes yeux sur Sasuke qui sourit toujours et ma risette s'efface. Je lui ai peut-être dit mon identité, mais je ne compte pas m'ouvrir plus, pour moi, il sait tout ce qu'i savoir.

« **Tu lui as fait du chantage, c'est ça Sas'ke ?** demande Naruto.

\- **Pour qui tu me prends ?** répond le brun en regardant son ami.

\- **Ben, Sakura n'est pas du genre à se dévoiler aussi vite, j'ai mordu la poussière moi pour m'en approcher !**

\- **Tu étais très excité aussi,** intervins Hinata. **Si tu te souviens bien, je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine de lui tourner autour et de la coller pour savoir quoi que ce soit.**

\- **Et je parie que tu n'as même pas écouté le conseil de ta dulcinée.**

\- **Ben non, pourquoi j'aurais fait une telle connerie ?** lâche Naruto de son air niais.

\- **Plus collant que toi, ça n'existe pas,** fis-je dans un petit sourire.

\- **Et ça à porter ses fruits !**

\- **C'est vrai,** avouais-je.

\- **Il faudrait peut-être que je fasse la même chose pour en savoir plus sur toi dans ce cas ?** me dit-il.

\- **N'essaie même pas,** lui répondis-je froidement. **Je reviens,** dis-je ensuite en me levant et en redéposant mon verre que je venais de vider. »

Je ne les regarde pas et parmi les gens, je me fraye un chemin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais je m'en fiche, il faut que je passe aux toilettes, que je me reprenne car ce type, il me rend légèrement nerveuse ! Une fois que j'y suis, je fais ce que j'ai à faire et me regarde dans la glace. Je dois vraiment faire peur avec les cernes que je me paie et le pire, c'est que je ne vais pas pouvoir me reposer, pour la semaine prochaine, je dois finir mon tableau pour la galerie et je n'ai même pas commencé mon travail ! Dans trois semaines il y a le vernissage, il faut vraiment que je me mette au boulot !

Je ressors des toilettes, il n'est pas loin de minuit à présent et même si la fête bat toujours de son plein, je ne compte pas m'éterniser encore longtemps. Une fois dans la salle, je tombe sur deux amies, Tenten et Ino. Je leur souri et elles s'approchent de moi, toutes les deux guillerettes.

« **Saky !**

\- **Tu t'amuses apparemment Tenten.**

\- **Ouip ! Comme une petite folle !**

\- **C'est qui le beau brun à votre table ?** me demande Ino.

\- **Dois-je te rappeler que tu es fiancée à Kiba ?** lui assénais-je pour la taquiner.

\- **On a des yeux, c'est pour voir,** attaqua mon amie la blonde.

\- **Oui, on peut regarder, mais pas toucher !** répliqua la brunette. »

Je leur souris, décidément, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais ! Ino est fiancé à Kiba, un basketteur, depuis deux ans, quant à Tenten, elle est mariée depuis un an à Neji Hyuuga, le grand frère d'Hinata. Je le connais mieux que Kiba puisque la noiraude est ma meilleure amie. Il est calme, à l'écoute et à toujours une phrase philosophique qu'il peut sortir à tout moment. Je l'aime bien. Il est gentil tout en étant légèrement réservé. Il est des ceux qu'on peut aller voir si on a besoin d'un conseil ou tout simplement pour parler. Il a aussi été là pour moi, me soutenant avec sa sœur et plus d'une fois, il avait voulu aller trouver mon père, mais je n'avais jamais voulu. Ça aurait fait des problèmes pour rien. Par contre, pour mon ex, il s'en est mêlé, il l'a même plaqué contre un mur, c'était la première fois que je le voyais violent, mais ce qui avait été saisissant, c'était ce self-control qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Depuis, l'autre débile ne m'ennuie plus du tout et souvent je remercie mentalement Neji pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

« **Alors, c'est qui ?** insiste Tenten.

\- **Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha,** répondis-je en regardant dans la direction de la table où visiblement, il y a une conversation animée.

\- **Tu veux dire, **_**le**_** Sasuke Uchiha ?** me demande Ino.

\- **Le meilleur ami de Naruto ?** continue la brunette.

\- **En personne,** fis-je.

\- **Mon dieu, il est trop canon ! **fit Ino.

\- **Dommage que tu ne puisses pas toucher n'est-ce pas ?** lançais-je pour taquiner mon amie.

\- **Ah ça oui alors !**

\- **Mais toi tu le peux ! **me dit Tenten.

\- **Je n'en ai aucune envie.**

\- **Mais t'imagines,** attaqua Ino. **Un type pareil dans ton lit ? Il doit pouvoir faire de ses choses…**

\- **Bonne soirée les filles,** lançais-je pour finir cette conversation avant de tomber dans un piège. »

Je les entends glousser alors que je m'éloigne, l'une d'elles me dit quelque chose mais avec la musique je n'entends pas, tant mieux ! Je rejoins donc la table mais avant mon arrivé, je vois Hinata et Naruto se lever, ils retournent danser, génial ! Je vais à nouveau me retrouver seule avec ce type. Je pense que l'heure du départ approche et ce serait mieux. Mais à mon approche, Sasuke se tourne vers moi, je trouve ses yeux encore plus sombres, mais je ne saurais dire si c'est une idée que je me fais ou non.

« **Tu danses avec moi ?** me demande-t-il sans me laisser le temps de dire que je m'en vais.

\- **Non, je rentre.**

\- **Une danse.**

\- **Et depuis quand on se tutoie ? **demandais-je, même si on l'avait fait juste avant.

\- **Depuis maintenant,** me dit-il dans un sourire ravageur.

\- **Qu'est-ce que Naruto t'a raconté ?**

\- **Danse avec moi si tu veux le savoir.** »

Je soupire et il se lève, je crois que je suis tombé sur quelqu'un de têtu, c'est bien ma veine… Il me prend mes doigts avec les siens et je me sens tout d'un coup électrisé des pieds à la tête, chose qui ne m'était encore jamais arrivée. Je me laisse entraîner sur la piste de danse, sans protester, ce qui ne me ressemble pas non plus et un slow se met en route, de mieux en mieux !

Il m'attire à lui, je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et les siennes vont à ma taille, mon cœur se remet à battre la chamade alors qu'il s'était calmé lorsque je m'étais éloigné de lui. Il me colle bien plus à lui et alors que je le suis dans les mouvements lents de la danse, je tourne ma tête sur le côté pour éviter de rester ancré dans ses prunelles si charismatiques.

Je sens l'une de ses mains glisser dans mon dos et il m'approche encore plus de son corps, à présent, on est étroitement collé l'un à l'autre et je me sens bien plus nerveuse. Notre proximité ne me plaît guère, mais je peux aussi sentir son souffle chaud balayer mon cou qui est dégagé par mes cheveux relevés dans une coiffure, faite pour l'occasion.

« **Hinata se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi,** me chuchote-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

\- **Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie pour rien,** répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- **Naruto aussi…**

\- **Il est comme ça.**

\- **Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses courriers.**

\- **Et que t'a-t-il dit ?** demandais-je en le regardant cette fois.

\- **Que tu as beaucoup souffert à cause des hommes, que ça l'attriste que tu te fasses avoir à chaque fois.**

\- **Il sait beaucoup trop de choses et il ne devait rien te dire, après tout, on ne se connaît pas.**

\- **Je suis son meilleur ami, il avait juste envie de se confier.**

\- **Et que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ?**

\- **Que ton père te battait,** me dit-il, les yeux subitement encore plus sombres.

\- **Ça ne te regarde pas.**

\- **C'est vrai, mais tous les hommes ne sont pas les mêmes.**

\- **Je sais.**

\- **Je ne suis pas ton père, ni ton ex.**

\- **Oh ? C'est ta façon de draguer une fille ? Me balancer que tu n'es pas comme ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ?**

\- **Je ne te drague pas.**

\- **Tu vas peut-être essayer de m'attendrir pour m'embrasser ensuite ?**

\- **Non, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.**

\- **Quoi ? De m'attendrir ?**

\- **De t'embrasser.**

\- **On ne se connaît même pas !**

\- **On pourrait apprendre à se connaître non ?**

\- **Je ne suis pas intéressé, va voir une autre fille si tu veux un plan cul.** »

Je me défais de ses bras, je sais que j'ai été dure et rude, mais je vois le coup venir. C'est trop beau pour qu'un mec si mignon s'intéresse à moi, ça cache quelque chose. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'un gars s'intéresse à moi, c'est pour qu'ensuite j'écarte les jambes et qu'on se fout bien de ma poire par après, j'ai assez donné, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

Je lui tourne donc le dos alors que le slow n'est pas encore terminé, certaines personnes se sont tournées vers nous, mais je m'en fiche. Je salue chaque personne que je connais et avant de m'en aller, j'interromps la danse des deux tourtereaux. Hinata me prend dans ses bras et me dit de bien faire attention à moi, j'embrasse aussi Naruto, même si je vois son regard inquiet. Je l'ai même vu observer Sasuke, mais je ne préfère même pas regarder dans sa direction.

Je sors enfin de cette salle, bien décidé à rentrer chez moi. Je suis fatiguée et lasse, cette soirée m'a éreintée plus qu'autre chose et Sasuke n'a rien changé à mes états d'âme, bien du contraire. Je marche donc vers ma voiture, mes pieds me font mal, mais j'évite d'y penser. Plus vite je serais rentré chez moi et plus vite je pourrais enlever mes chaussures et m'affaler sur mon lit !

J'entends des pas derrière moi, mais je ne me retourne pas, ne voulant pas savoir qui me suit, je veux qu'une seule chose, qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Mais sa voix s'élève dans la nuit, je la connais déjà assez bien, je décide donc de presser le pas, comme pour le fuir.

« **Sakura, attends !** fit Sasuke en m'empoignant le poignet avec fermeté. »

Je m'arrête et me retourne, je le foudroie de mes yeux verts pour bien lui montrer que maintenant, il me dérange grandement. Il ne réagit pas, ne me lâchant aucunement, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

« **Tu ne comprends pas le français ?** balançais-je froidement. **Je ne suis pas intéressé !**

\- **Il y a méprise, tu as du mal comprendre…**

\- **Non justement ! Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu recherches, après tout, tu dois penser que je suis faible non ? C'est bien comme ça que tu me vois avec les lettres de Naruto !**

\- **Non, tu as tout compris de travers.**

\- **Je ne comprends rien de travers, je me laisse peut-être avoir facilement, mais pas cette fois-ci !** débitais-je. **Va voir une autre godiche pour qu'elle écarte les cuisses pour toi !**

\- **C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as tout compris de travers,** me dit-il en soupirant. **Je voulais juste qu'on fasse connaissance.**

\- **Et faire connaissance pour toi, c'est vouloir embrasser une fille ? Ne me prends pas pour une conne !**

\- **Bien sûr que j'avais envie de t'embrasser pendant qu'on dansait, qui ne l'aurait pas voulu ? On était collé l'un à l'autre et tu es belle, très belle même !**

\- **Des types comme toi, beau parleur, j'en ai connu des tas alors ne te fatigue pas !**

\- **Mais écoute-moi bon sang !**

\- **Je n'en ai pas envie !** claquais-je en retirant mon poignet de sa main d'un coup sec.

\- **Laisse-moi au moins te raccompagner…**

\- **Tu es vraiment dur de la feuille ! Je suis une grande fille, je peux rentrer chez moi toute seule.**

\- **Sakura…** soupire-t-il à nouveau.

\- **Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir !** »

Et une fois de plus, je le laisse en plan, lui tournant le dos. Je vais à ma voiture, ouvre la portière et y monte en claquant la portière ensuite, lui il reste là, ne bougeant pas. Je démarre et m'éloigne enfin de ce lieu, _de lui_. Les mecs c'est toujours ainsi, ils croient que tout est acquis alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne dirais qu'une chose, bon vent !

Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mes paupières sont lourdes, dès que je suis rentrée la veille je me suis couchée après m'être changée pour m'endormir comme une souche. Mon corps est endolori, ces foutu talons ! Je déteste mettre de telles chaussures, à chaque fois j'en ai mal aux pieds et aux jambes le lendemain. Je relève ma couverture sur ma tête pour ne pas entendre ses bruits insistant contre ma porte, qui que ce soit, il se lassera bien !

Que n'ai nie, ça continue ! Mais qui est l'abruti qui me dérange ainsi ? Me sortant de mon sommeil ? De rage, je repousse ma couverture et me redresse dans mon lit tout en soupirant. L'appartement à l'air vide sans Hinata, pourtant, je sais que dans sa chambre, il y a encore son lit, mais pas ses affaires… Je finis par me lever, faisant une grimace due à la douleur de mes membres et quitte la pièce où je dors. Je traverse mon petit appartement pour me diriger vers la porte que j'ouvre à toute volée, prête à incendier ce visiteur impromptu.

Dès que je le vois, _lui_, je n'ai qu'une envie, lui claquer la porte au visage alors que pour une fois, aucun mot acerbe ne sort de ma bouche. Je fronce même des sourcils en le voyant, lui si beau, si charismatique avec son petit sourire à la con ! Je serre le chambrant de mes doigts et je pense qu'il sent le coup arriver car il glisse son pied de façon à ce que je ne puisse refermer ma porte pour le laisser en plan.

« **Mais que veux-tu à la fin ! **fis-je, vraiment énervée.

\- **Tu n'es vraiment pas du matin on dirait,** me répond-t-il.

\- **Sasuke, je ne suis pas d'humeur, dégage !**

\- **J'apporte le petit-déjeuner,** me dit-il, comme si j'allais le laisser entrer. **Tu m'offres un café ?**

\- **Va te faire voir !**

\- **Ce n'est pas joli ça dans la bouche d'une fille…**

\- **Je m'en balance, casse-toi !** »

Je vois l'un de mes voisins sortir de chez lui et me sommer de faire plus doucement, je pousse un soupir rageur. Ce con, il va vraiment me donner des problèmes !

« **Je pense que tu devrais me laisser entrer, dans le cas contraire, tes voisins ne seront pas très contents…**

\- **Tu fais chier !** »

Je me recule pour le laisser entrer, bien malgré moi. Je claque ensuite la porte, pour bien montrer qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, ça ne plaira pas aux voisins et bien tant pis ! Je regarde la pendule, sept heures du matin, mais ce mec il est taré ! Il me regarde en plus, comme s'il appréciait le spectacle. Je relève le menton pour le défier, je dois être moins belle que la veille dans mon training et mon large tee-shirt, mais je m'en balance !

« **De quel droit tu viens me réveiller si tôt ?** attaquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- **Mignon ton pyjama,** me répondit-il.

\- **Réponds !**

\- **Je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner.**

\- **Ça ne répond pas à ma question, et puis, comment tu as eu mon adresse ?**

\- **Je suis persuadé que tu connais la réponse, **fit-il en regardant autour de lui, posant le sachet qu'il portait près de la cafetière.

\- **Je vais le tuer, Naruto ne perd rien pour attendre ! **»

Il n'y a que lui pour avoir donné mon adresse, après tout, Sasuke est son meilleur ami… Mon appartement n'est pas grand et toutes les pièces en font une, c'est pour ça qu'en quelques pas, on peut facilement se retrouver dans ma petite cuisine. Où qu'on regarde, on peut tout voir, hormis les chambres et la salle de bains, ça va de soit… Je le regarde, pourquoi vient-il m'emmerder, qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Je déteste les obstinés de son genre !

« **Alors, tu me dis ce que tu fais là ou tu comptes continuer à reluquer mon appartement ?** dit-je froidement.

\- **C'est joli chez toi et très chaleureux je trouve, tu prépares du café ?**

\- **Pas question,** répliquais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. **Tu me dis ce que tu as à dire et tu te casses.**

\- **J'ai amené des croissants.**

\- **Je ne mange pas le matin, tu perds ton temps.**

\- **On m'avait prévenu que tu serais assez réticente…**

\- **C'est normal, tu te pointes chez moi, tu me réveilles, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête et je devrais être contente ? Sauter de joie ? Tu te trompes de personne si tu t'attendais à ça.**

\- **Tu ne rends pas la tâche facile,** lance-t-il en se grattant le crâne, à croire que tout ce que je lui dis ne l'atteint pas.

\- **Je n'ai pas à te faciliter quoi que ce soit,** répliquais-je acerbe.

\- **La chambre d'Hinata est libre, non ?**

\- **Et alors ?**

\- **Elle me la laisse…**

\- **Quoi ? Tu délires, jamais elle ne ferait ça !**

\- **Si j'ai sonné, c'est par politesse mais j'ai déjà les clés,** me dit-il en montrant un trousseau de clés. **Comment tu crois que je sois rentré dans la résidence de l'immeuble ?** »

J'ouvre la bouche, étant complètement sur le cul là. Hinata n'a pas fait ça ? Elle n'a pas osé ? Encore moins sans m'en parler quand même ! Non, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net, j'ai besoin du fin mot de cette histoire saugrenue.

« **Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça,** clamais-je. »

Je me dirige vers mon sac à main, laissé sur la table du salon et j'en extirpe mon cellulaire. Je ne fais déjà plus attention à Sasuke et je recherche assez rapidement le nom de ma meilleure amie. Mais avant que je puisse appuyer sur le bouton « **appel **», ce type me prend mon téléphone des mains et je le foudroie de mes yeux alors que lui, il reste normal, calme et impassible.

« **Ne va pas les déranger, ils sont en lune de miel.**

\- **Parce que tu crois que je vais accepter que tu t'installes ici alors que ma meilleure amie ne m'as rien dit ?**

\- **Elle savait que tu dirais non.**

\- **Et de qui vient cette idée stupide ? Naruto ? Vous avez décidé tous de vous mettre sur mon dos ?**

\- **C'est mon idée.**

\- **Avant-hier soir on ne se connaissait même pas !**

\- **Ce que je savais me suffisait amplement.** »

La moutarde me monte au nez, mes yeux me brûlent et je sens les larmes venir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait comploté dans mon dos, surtout venant d'Hinata, ça ne lui ressemble pas ! Il tend son autre main vers moi et cet imbécile ose me caresser la joue. Certes c'est doux, tendre, ça m'électrise mais je le déteste !

« **Ne pleure pas,** me chuchote-t-il. **On va en discuter calmement.**

\- **Ne me touche pas !** répliquais-je en frappant sur sa main pour couper tout contact. **Quoi que tu me dises, je ne te croirais pas de toute façon ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! **»

Je reprends mon téléphone et m'encours dans ma chambre que je verrouille de l'intérieur. Il n'a qu'à faire son café tout seul et s'étrangler avec ses croissants ! Il croit vraiment qu'il peut me toucher à sa guise ? Et Naruto et Hinata, pourquoi ils m'ont fait ça ? À présent, les larmes dévalent mes joues, mais ce sont des larmes de rage, d'impuissance. Je me jette sur mon lit et me mets à pleurer de plus belle, hoquetant. On frappe à ma porte, il m'appelle, c'est encore lui, quel agaçant ! J'enfonce mon visage dans mon coussin et crie ma frustration, ne me levant en aucun cas pour ouvrir à cet abruti.

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste là, mais ça fait bien un moment. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, ma tête est mise sur le côté et j'observe un point invisible. C'est comme si ma tête était vide tout d'un coup. Sasuke n'a pas insisté bien longtemps sur ma porte, mais je suis persuadée qu'il est encore là, dans _mon_ appartement. Mon téléphone résonne dans la pièce et je me redresse pour le prendre sur ma table de nuit, là où je l'avais posé juste avant de m'écrouler en larme sur mon lit. C'est Hinata, mon dieu, je décroche sans hésitation !

« **Hina !** criais-je presque.

\- **A ta voix, Sasuke à du déjà venir…**

\- **Ouais, parlant de lui tiens, il a tes clés !**

\- **Je les lui ai donnés.**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Écoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, l'avion va bientôt décoller,** m'explique-t-elle. **Naruto vient de l'avoir au téléphone et c'est comme ça que je me doutais que tu ne devais pas bien aller.**

\- **Il veut s'installer ici, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Sans rien me dire en plus !**

\- **Je savais que tu allais dire non, ça m'inquiétait beaucoup de te laisser seule alors quand il m'a dit qu'il recherchait un logement, je lui ai proposé ma chambre. Il savait déjà pas mal de choses sur nous par Naruto et bizarrement, Sasuke s'intéressait à toi et il avait l'air sincère.**

\- **Hina',** soupirais-je. **Je ne veux pas qu'il reste !**

\- **Tu ne seras pas seule ainsi, tu auras quelqu'un avec toi, il est gentil, je t'assure !**

\- **Mais…**

\- **Il faut que j'y aille, on en parlera à mon retour, mais fait lui une place dans notre petit cocon et surtout…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Tu peux lui ouvrir ton cœur, lui, c'est un gars bien.**

\- **Fais bon voyage,** soupirais-je.

\- **Je t'aime ma Saky !**

\- **Moi aussi…** »

Je repose mon téléphone sur ma table de nuit et tout en soupirant, m'allonge sur le dos. Me voilà avec un mec dans mon appartement maintenant ! Je me fiche qu'Hinata le trouve gentil ou qu'il s'intéresse à moi sincèrement, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'ai qu'une chose à faire, l'éviter un maximum jusqu'au retour de mon amie et après op, je le fous à la porte ! Je regarde l'heure, il est presque neuf heures… Je vais aller à mon atelier pour travailler, ça m'évitera de voir sa tronche.

Je me lève donc, sort des fringues de mon armoire, large tee-shirt et une salopette, rien de mieux pour être à l'aise ! J'extirpe mes baskets également, mes affaires de toilettes et doucement, j'ouvre ma porte. Je peux voir le salon d'où je suis et je vois Sasuke sur le fauteuil, il discute au téléphone et d'après ce que je peux voir, il a fait du café. Il prend déjà ses marques dis donc…

Sans un bruit, je sors de ma chambre et je file vers la salle de bains que je verrouille. Il n'est pas question que je laisse une porte ouverte avec moi dans la pièce ! Encore moins avec un mec juste à côté. Je soupire encore et me dirige vers le lavabo. Mais lorsqu'un coup se fit entendre je sursaute et mon prénom se fait entendre. Décidément, il n'est pas du genre à abandonner celui-là !

Je ne lui réponds pas et je mets le volume de la radio laissé sur le meuble, merci à toi ma petite Hina ! J'emplis donc la pièce de son pour ne pas entendre l'autre énergumène et je me déshabille. Comme souvent, je me regarde dans le miroir, pourtant je sais ce que je vais y voir. La peau de mon dos immaculé de marques… Je détourne bien vite la tête de ce spectacle, bien que ce soit de fines cicatrices, moi je les vois parfaitement.

Je fais couler l'eau de la douche à bonne température et m'y glisse en dessous, savourant ce bien-être que je ressens avec l'eau qui s'écoule sur mon corps. Tout en me lavant, je me laisse emporter par la musique, faisant un peu le vide dans ma tête, même si ce n'est pas facile en sachant qu'un homme n'est pas loin. Je me sèche ensuite et m'habille, à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveu, je sèche également ma longue chevelure que je noue ensuite en deux nattes.

J'éteins ensuite la radio, ça me fait rager intérieurement car Sasuke va savoir que j'ai terminé. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il est là que je dois l'écouter, je vais continuer ma petite vie jusqu'au retour de ma meilleure amie. Trois semaines, je dois pouvoir y parvenir ! Je plie donc mes affaires sur le côté, je les rangerais plus tard, moins je traîne, mieux c'est ! Je n'ai qu'à prendre mes clés, mon cellulaire et je me casse !

J'ouvre la porte, prête à faire ce que je viens de me dire aussi vite que l'éclair pour décamper. Mais surprise ! Il est là le bougre, dos collé contre le mur de droite, bras croisés sur son torse. Encore une fois je soupire, à croire que je ne fais que ça et je le fusille d'un regard empli de reproches.

« **Il faut qu'on parle,** me dit-il.

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire,** fis-je en allant vers ma chambre.

\- **Je sais qu'Hinata t'a appelé.**

\- **Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?** répliquais-je en entrant dans ma chambre. **Et pas un pas de plus, ici c'est mon antre, **continuais-je en prenant mes affaires, sans le regarder.

\- **Sakura,** soupire-t-il. **Juste cinq minutes, le temps de boire une tasse de café.**

\- **Je te le répète,** insistais-je en lui faisant face cette fois. **Je n'ai rien à te dire.** »

Je le bouscule en passant à côté de lui, il ne rechigne pas et je m'en vais. Il est rare qu'on arrive à m'énerver dès le matin, mais lui, il y est arrivé à merveille et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je vais le revoir au soir ! J'ai besoin d'air, de souffler et une journée de boulot, même si je suis fatiguée, est la bienvenue pour m'extraire de tout ce stresse…

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis que Sasuke s'est installé chez moi. J'ai tout fait pour l'éviter et jusqu'à présent, j'y suis arrivé à merveille. Je pars avant le levé du jour et rentre tard dans la nuit. J'ai juste le temps de dormir une heure ou deux et op, je déserte l'appartement. Je me restaure à l'extérieur et j'ai presque fini mon tableau. Même en étant frustrée, j'ai su travailler, une chance pour moi ! Je vais pouvoir finir mon travail dans le temps imparti ! Ma patronne, _Temari_, âgée de plus de cinq ans que moi est très stricte sur le délai, elle va donc être ravie.

Malheureusement, peu de sommeil, à peine avoir de la nourriture dans l'estomac et beaucoup de travail ne fait pas bon ménage et je ressens les répercutions. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, je n'ai qu'une envie, me coucher et dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées, mais je dois en aucun cas baisser mes bras. Une journée de boulot et c'est bon, j'aurais fini mon tableau, je dois persévérer !

Il est environ trois heures du matin quand je rentre chez moi, l'immeuble et l'appartement est plongé dans le calme et c'est titubant sous la fatigue que je pénètre mon chez moi où il fait noir. Seule la lumière de chevet dans le coin du salon est allumée, une manie que mon colocataire forcé à prise, va savoir pourquoi…

Une fois la porte refermée doucement derrière moi, je sens que mes jambes se dérobent sous mon poids, je ne veux pas chanceler, pas maintenant ! Mais hélas, je sens bien que mon corps est au bout du rouleau et alors que je croyais me casser la figure sur le sol, je sens des bras puissants m'entourer le corps et je me retrouve à genoux, pressé contre un torse. Je commence à voir flou à cause de la fatigue, je n'ai qu'une envie, me laisser aller contre ce corps et dormir, mais je ne peux pas, c'est lui, _Sasuke_…

« **Il faut te reposer Sakura, c'est inhumain ce que tu fais !**

\- **Laisse-moi,** murmurais-je, sentant le peu de forces qui me restait me quitter.

\- **Pas question, ça a assez duré ce cinéma !** »

Je sens qu'il me soulève façon princesse, je ne rechigne pas, le laissant faire. Je ne pourrais pas tenter quelque chose de toute façon. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, c'est plus fort que moi. Je le déteste, mais en même temps, son aide est la bienvenue. Il me serait impossible de marcher jusqu'à ma chambre dans l'état actuel des choses. Même en étant portée, j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps tremble, c'est comme si j'étais une loque et mes paupières sont si lourdes ! Mes bras sont autour de son cou, mais je ne le serre pas, ils sont juste posés et si ça continue, je vais vraiment m'endormir !

Il se déplace, je lui ferais le reproche plus tard du fait qu'il pénètre ma chambre, mais là, je ne peux pas, je suis bien trop épuisée. Je me sens posée sur mon lit et j'accueille ce matelas et mes draps dans un soupir d'aise. J'ai tellement mal partout et m'allonger me fait tellement de bien que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Sasuke me lâche, je défais mes bras de son cou, il prend mon sac et me recouvre. Bizarrement mes draps sont chauds, mais je ferme définitivement mes yeux pour sombrer. Je murmure que je dois mettre mon réveil, mais en réponse, je sens une caresse sur mon front, douce, chaleureuse et c'est suite à ce geste que je m'endors complètement.

Lorsque mon cerveau quitte les brumes du sommeil, je ne peux dire combien de temps j'ai dormi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien, comme emmitouflée dans un cocon de chaleur et de bien-être. Mes paupières sont toujours closes, je suis enroulée dans la couverture, mon corps est endolori, mes muscles ont besoin de se détendre, mais je n'ai aucune envie de bouger le moindre doigt. Soudain, j'ouvre mes yeux en grand, réalisant en fait que j'aurais dû me lever depuis longtemps pour finaliser mon tableau.

Je me redresse d'un coup dans mon lit, faisant une petite grimace sous la douleur et jette un œil autour de moi, le cœur pompant dans ma poitrine du fait que je me sois redressée aussi vite. Là, je regarde autour de moi, la lumière du jour pénètre la pièce à travers les rideaux, je peux donc aisément voir tout ce qu'il y autour de moi.

Je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, mais dans celle d'Hinata, ou plutôt, celle de Sasuke. Il n'y a plus les décorations de ma meilleure amie, tout est masculin. Le mobilier est toujours le même, certes, mais ça fait bizarre de voir autant de changement dans cette chambre. Sur le bureau, je peux apercevoir des dossiers ouverts, je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ?

La porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là et je tourne ma tête pour regarder celui qui a osé m'amener dans la chambre qu'il occupe. Ce n'est pas la sienne, je n'accepterais jamais qu'elle le soit ! Il porte un training, mais rien sur le dos. Il a une tasse en main et il me sonde. Moi, je le regarde méchamment, je ne le supporte vraiment pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Il soupire, s'approche et me tend sa tasse.

« **Un peu de café ? **me propose-t-il. **Il est noir et sucré, je ne savais pas quand tu te réveillerais.**

\- **De quel droit tu m'as emmené ici ?**

\- **Tu m'as interdit de pénétrer ta chambre, tu t'en rappelles ?**

\- **Et donc, tu en as profité pour m'amener dans la chambre que tu occupes, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?**

\- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ai dormi sur le divan,** me répondit-il calmement. **Alors, café ou non ? **»

Je soupire, je le regarde avec insistance et fini par prendre la tasse qui me tend et qui est la sienne. J'en bois une gorgée et ça me fait du bien, j'en bois une autre et lui rends sa tasse. Il prend place au bord du lit et me sonde de ses prunelles, je n'aime pas ça, il me donne l'impression de lire en moi et c'est une chose que je déteste.

« **Il faut qu'on parle.**

\- **Je n'ai rien à te dire, je te l'ai déjà dit.**

\- **Oui, mais moi j'ai des choses à te dire et cette fois tu vas m'écouter.**

\- **Tu perds ton temps.**

\- **Tu agis comme une enfant, tu le sais ça ?**

\- **Eh bien va-y ! Juge-moi ! Tu es comme les autres de toute façon !** lui lançais-je avec mépris.

\- **Écoute,** fit-il en soupirant. **Je sais que ma présence te dérange mais j'ai fait une promesse à Hinata.**

\- **Je…**

\- **Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît,** me coupe-t-il alors que j'allais encore l'injurier. **Je ne veux pas marcher sur tes plates-bandes et je comprends que ma présence te dérange. Je suis un homme et de ce côté-là, tu n'as pas vraiment été gâtée.**

\- **On s'en fiche ! Laisse mon passé où il est !**

\- **Moi je ne m'en fiche pas, je sais que tu penses que je suis comme les autres, mais laisse-moi te prouver le contraire. On ne se connaît pas vraiment, tu ne peux donc pas dire que je suis un beau salaud.**

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

\- **Non, mais tu le penses.** »

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine en râlant et je détourne la tête. _Ce con_ arrive vraiment à lire en moi, c'est trop frustrant ! Je sens sa main sur ma joue et il tourne mon visage, je le fusille du regard, aucun homme n'a le droit de me toucher !

« **On pourrait reprendre à zéro, tu ne crois pas ? Laisse-moi te montrer que je ne te veux aucun mal.**

\- **Pour qu'ensuite j'écarte les cuisses, c'est ça ?**

\- **Non, je te l'ai dit le soir de la fête du mariage, il y a méprise. Que penses-tu d'être ami ?**

\- **Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as rien derrière la tête ?**

\- **Je n'ai rien derrière la tête, je voudrais juste qu'on apprenne à se connaître.**

\- **Je ne te crois pas !**

\- **Eh bien donne-moi une chance de te prouver ce que j'avance et aussi, tu dois arrêter ce que tu fais.**

\- **Eh bien voilà, on y arrive ! **lançais-je sarcastique.

\- **Je n'ai pas à te dicter ta conduite, mais tu mènes une vie jusqu'à l'épuisement, tu ne vas pas tenir longtemps, c'est inhumain ce que tu fais !**

\- **Je travaille !**

\- **Et tu m'évites par la même occasion.**

\- **C'est bien, tu as tout compris !**

\- **Tu ne vas pas tenir ainsi et je te l'ai dit, je ne vais pas t'envahir mais relâche un peu la pression, pour toi, pour ta santé.**

\- **Tout ça, ça ne te regarde pas,** soupirais-je.

\- **Pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ?**

\- **On ne se connaît pas et la parole d'un homme n'est que mensonge.**

\- **Alors tu crois,** continue-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Que Naruto ment à Hinata ?**

\- **Je n'ai jamais dit ça, tu déformes tout !**

\- **Non, je pense comme toi. Si tous les hommes sont menteurs, vils et salauds, il l'est aussi non ?**

\- **Non, c'est un cas à part lui !**

\- **Laisse-moi te montrer que je le suis également, je ne te veux aucun mal, **répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- **Garde tes distances dans ce cas.**

\- **Relève le pied, arrête de t'épuiser dans le travail.**

\- **Tu me fais du chantage là ?**

\- **Prends-le comme tu veux, je garde mes distances si toi, tu calmes la cadence.**

\- **Très bien, mais ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on devienne de grands amis, ça n'arrivera jamais !** répondis-je avec tout le cran dont j'étais capable.

\- **Tu vois qu'on peut trouver un terrain d'entende !** »

Il se lève ensuite et quitte sa chambre, je finis par secouer ma tête. Mais c'est quoi ce type ? Je sens qu'avec lui, ça ne va pas être de la tarte, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu ! Quoi que, je le suis également… Bizarrement, je souris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Bon, je dois me reprendre, il faut que je retourne à l'atelier pour finir ce tableau, ce sera un stress de moins. Je me lève donc, prends mon sac qui est à terre, mais avant de quitter la chambre de mon locataire, je regarde la pièce une dernière fois et je me fais une réflexion. Comment ais-je pu dormir si bien dans le lit d'un homme ? Là est toute la question, surtout sachant ce que je pense du sexe opposé…

Il est passé vingt heures lorsque je retourne à mon appartement. Plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque je suis parti de l'appartement, je n'y ai pas croisé Sasuke, mais je sais qu'il sera là, dans le salon. J'ai pris la décision de ne plus l'éviter et de lui donner le bénéfice du doute, je vais voir s'il va se tenir tranquille. Au moindre faux pas, je ne le rate pas ! En fait, j'ai peut-être agi avec lui comme une gamine, je n'en sais rien, je ne lui fais pas confiance, c'est une manie chez moi. J'ai tellement souffert à cause des hommes…

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, comme je l'avais deviné, il est installé sur le fauteuil et il me regarde. Je m'approche, incertaine, gardant quand même de la distance. Il doit le remarquer car il sourit en coin et retourne à ses occupations, un dossier d'après ce que je peux voir.

« **Il y a une assiette dans le micro-onde si tu as faim.**

\- **Merci,** dis-je.

\- **Tu es finalement reparti bosser,** me dit-il en tournant une feuille qu'il avait en main.

\- **J'ai du travail, je te l'ai dit,** répondis-je, m'installant sur le divan d'en face en m'y laissant tomber. Je suis quand même fatiguée !

\- **C'est quoi ton travail ?**

\- **Pourquoi je te répondrais ?**

\- **Je dirais que tu dois être dessinatrice,** fit-il sans répondre à ma question. **Ou peintre peut-être…**

\- **À quoi tu vois ça ?**

\- **À cause de la salopette que tu portes.**

\- **Et tu lui reproches quoi à ma salopette ?**

\- **Rien, ça te va très bien.** »

Je le vois faire un petit sourire sans pour autant qu'il relève la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver quand même craquant. Je souris bien malgré moi et tourne ma tête sur le côté, le cœur battant un rien plus vite.

« **Tu es beaucoup plus jolie quand tu souris.**

\- **Tu essaies de me draguer là ?** dis-je en le regardant, sourire effacé.

\- **Non, je dis à voix haute ce que je pense. Alors, ton travail, c'est quoi ?**

\- **Tu es toujours du style à insister quand tu veux savoir quelque chose ?**

\- **Toujours,** me répondit-il en me regardant.

\- **Je suis peintre,** lui dis-je finalement et pour une fois, ça ne me gêne pas de dire à un homme ce que je fais de ma vie.

\- **Je m'en doutais un peu…**

\- **Et toi ?**

\- **Je suis dans les affaires, j'ai repris celles de mon père et j'ai même élargi tout ce qu'il avait entrepris.**

\- **Ce qui veut dire ?**

\- **Ça t'intéresse dis donc…**

\- **Pas spécialement, mais tu as commencé, autant continuer non ?**

\- **Tu es curieuse, tu le caches assez bien. Mais je vais te répondre.**

\- **Ne te sens pas obligé.**

\- **Mon père était le PDG d'une boîte, le truc banal. J'ai entrepris mes études pour le suivre, pour ça, je suis parti en Angleterre.**

\- **C'est quand Naruto et toi vous vous êtes séparés ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et te revoilà de retour…**

\- **J'ai ma place dans les finances, je peux me trouver où je veux pour travailler. En ce moment, je suis sur un gros coup, un hôtel.**

\- **Eh bien, tu as de l'ambition.**

\- **Il le faut pour garder la tête haute dans ce métier, mais je veux aussi monter une galerie, ce ne sera pas n'importe quel hôtel.**

\- **Il y a pleins de galeries partout, pourquoi vouloir ça ?**

\- **Pour innover,** répondit-il en soulevant ses épaules. **Pour faire connaître des artistes ou montrer des chefs d'œuvres de ceux qui sont déjà connus, ce serait un peu un mélange en fait.**

\- **Et ce n'est pas encore acquis ?**

\- **Presque, excuse-moi,** me dit-il alors que son téléphone sonne. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il se lève tout en décrochant. Il parle anglais d'après ce que je peux entendre. Je le trouve quand même très charismatique, fascinant même ! Il a une telle aisance dans ses paroles, sa manière de se tenir. Je secoue ma tête, mais à quoi je pense ?

Je finis par me lever et vais vers la petite cuisine, je chauffe mon assiette, j'ai quand même faim ! Sasuke à l'air de quelqu'un de prévenant, chaque jour il cuisine, il y a toujours une assiette pour moi, et cette fois, je vais manger le contenu de ce qu'il a cuisiné. Ça m'a l'air appétissant et une fois que ce fut chaud, je prends l'assiette, des couverts et retourne m'asseoir. Finalement, il n'a pas l'air de si mauvaise compagnie que ça, tant qu'il reste loin de moi bien entendu.

Je commence donc à manger, appréciant ce qu'il a préparé et au bout de quelques minutes, il revient à sa place initiale, posant son téléphone sur la table et il se replonge dans son travail. Le silence est donc de mise, mais il n'a pas l'air lourd, bien du contraire.

« **Tu cuisines bien, merci.**

\- **Je vis seul depuis pas mal de temps et très jeune, ma mère m'a appris à cuisiner.**

\- **Pas de copine anglaise dans ce cas ?**

\- **Non,** me répondit-il en me regardant d'un petit sourire. **Je suis le bon vieux célibataire.**

\- **Ça existe encore ça ?** fit-je, rigolant doucement, me sentant légère.

\- **Eh oui ! Et toi ?**

\- **Tu sais que je me suis séparé de mon compagnon, Naruto te l'a dit.**

\- **C'est vrai, mais depuis, personne en vu ?**

\- **Non, moi aussi je suis du genre à rester seule, et puis…**

\- **Tu ne fais pas confiance aux hommes, j'avais compris,** me coupe-t-il en s'installant au fond du fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- **Exact,** répondis-je en déposant l'assiette à moitié vide sur la table.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu en arrives à un tel ressentiment ?**

\- **Parce que Naruto ne te l'a pas dit peut-être ?**

\- **Non, il m'a simplement dit que tu avais beaucoup souffert et que celui que tu avais aimé c'était joué de toi.**

\- **Aimer est un bien grand mot !**

\- **C'est vrai.**

\- **On ne se connaît pas assez pour que je t'en parle de toute façon.**

\- **C'est toi qui vois, mais sache que si tu en as envie, je suis là.** »

La discussion s'arrête là, mais malgré moi, je fais une petite risette, auquel Sasuke me répond. Mon cœur s'emballe légèrement et je me sens étrange. C'est comme si un lien particulier commençait à se créer entre lui et moi et après une simple conversation en plus, c'est ahurissant ! Il a l'air si simple, confiant, à l'écoute. Je trouve qu'il a une énorme confiance en lui et qu'il déborde de gentillesse. Mais je n'ai pas envie non plus de m'imaginer n'importe quoi, un homme, pour arriver à ses fins est près à tout ! Pourtant, avec Sasuke, je trouve ça différent. Comme si lui, contrairement aux autres, est véritablement sincère…

Une nouvelle semaine s'est écoulée depuis ma première soirée de discussion avec mon colocataire, et depuis, certaines choses a changé. Je ne l'évite plus, on prend notre café ensemble le matin ainsi que le souper, on se parle de différentes choses et j'apprends même à le connaître. Je suis toujours réceptive vis-à-vis de lui, mais beaucoup moins qu'au départ. Au final, c'est quelqu'un de très sociable, à l'écoute et de bons conseils. Il est d'une grande gentillesse et il possède un calme que je n'ai jamais vu chez quelqu'un.

Nous sommes devenus amis, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Je ne lui parle plus méchamment, je lui ai parlé de mon boulot et il a même vu Temari, ma patronne. Elle est stricte pour les délais, mais avec elle, on déconne assez bien, et avec Sasuke, tout est passé comme du beurre. Elle l'a même taquiné, rigolé avec lui et au lieu que ça me gêne, ça m'a fait plaisir. Le soir où elle a soupé avec nous, elle m'a glissé dans l'oreille de ne pas le laisser filer, que lui, c'était une perle rare. Sacré Temari, la voilà qui va se mêler de ma vie maintenant ! Mais elle aussi, s'est beaucoup inquiété, je le sais bien.

Hinata m'a appelé et je l'ai rassuré. Je lui ai spécifié qu'en fin de compte, tout se passait bien avec son remplaçant de chambre et qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien. Elle en a été ravie et m'a confié qu'elle savait qu'il me plairait. Je l'ai éconduit bien entendu, répondant qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre qu'une bonne entende avec le brun. Elle a ri bien sûr, me murmurant un simple « **tu verras, tu te rendras compte toute seule que c'est lui qu'il te faut **». Je n'aime pas qu'on agisse pour mon bien, soit disant. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'avec Sasuke, je ne me sens pas aussi seule que je l'avais pensé à cause du départ de ma meilleure amie. Ils reviennent de leur lune de miel la semaine prochaine et elle m'a promis d'essayer d'être là pour le vernissage. Dans la conversation, elle a aussi insisté sur le fait que j'invite Sasuke, ce que je n'ai pas encore fait, n'ayant pas prit ma décision. J'ai hâte de la revoir en tout cas !

Je suis en train de préparer du café, il est à peine sept heures et j'ai ma journée de libre, ayant fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le vernissage la semaine prochaine, j'ai du repos bien mérité ! Malheureusement, au lieu de faire une grasse matinée, je suis débout. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, que c'est cocasse ! Je baye, je suis toujours en pyjama et je me verse une tasse lorsque Sasuke arrive, avec une tête tout aussi endormie que moi.

« **Salut ma belle, déjà debout ?** me salue-t-il en me baisant la joue.

\- **Hum,** fis-je simplement. »

Il prend une tasse dans l'armoire et je lui tends donc la cafetière. Ça fait trois jours qu'on s'embrasse pour se dire bonjour le matin, ça s'est fait tout seul, comme ça. Ça fait deux jours qu'il m'a donné ce surnom et je ne le lui ai pas reproché, le laissant faire. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, avec lui je me sens bien en fait, moi-même. Assez bizarre lorsque je repense à la façon dont je l'ai accueilli…

« **Pourquoi tu ne profites pas pour dormir, tu as quelques jours devant toi, non ?** me dit-il en se servant sa tasse.

\- **Je n'arrivais plus à dormir,** répondis-je après avoir bu une gorgée de café. **Et toi ?**

\- **J'ai un rendez-vous à neuf heures.**

\- **Même sans rendez-vous, tu te lèves tôt.**

\- **C'est vrai, je n'ai personne qui me tient chaud dans mon lit,** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- **Idiot,** fis-je en faisant un petit sourire derrière ma tasse, me sentant rougir comme une collégienne. »

Il ne dit plus rien ensuite et le silence entre nous reviens. Je vais m'installer sur le divan et il me rejoint, posant sa tasse sur la table basse comme je viens de le faire et il prend place à mon côté. Ça ne me dérange plus qu'on soit l'un à côté de l'autre, il n'a aucun geste déplacé envers moi, je n'ai donc pas à m'éloigner de sa personne.

« **Tu es libre à midi ? **me demande-t-il.

\- **Je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ?**

\- **Je t'invite à déjeuner.**

\- **Tu n'es pas obligé.**

\- **Tu as une semaine de congé, autant en profiter non ?**

\- **Je dois déjà réfléchir à mon prochain tableau, au thème que je veux utiliser.**

\- **Je pense que ça peut attendre quelques heures, non ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **On se rejoint à midi dans ce cas ?**

\- **Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu veux qu'on mange où ?**

\- **Il y a un petit restaurant le long du port.**

\- **Sasuke, je n'ai pas encore eu ma paye !**

\- **Qui a dit que tu allais débourser quoi que ce soit ? J'ai dit que je t'invitais.**

\- **Très bien, je te ferais donc à souper ce soir en échange.**

\- **Manger du brûlé ? Ça me va.**

\- **Très drôle,** fis-je sarcastique.

\- **Fais-toi belle,** me dit-il en se levant.

\- **Tu insinues par là que je ne me fais jamais belle ?**

\- **Mais non, tu comprends tout de travers, tu es toujours belle !**

\- **Arrête de me lancer des fleurs, tu veux ?**

\- **Je me disais juste que ce serait sympa de te revoir dans une robe.**

\- **N'y compte pas !** »

Il boit son café d'une traite et me fait un clin d'œil pour ensuite me tourner le dos et partir vers sa chambre, quel imbécile ! Moi en robe ? Et puis quoi encore. J'éclate de rire, toute seule dans le salon, c'est bien la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive cette semaine et rien que grâce à ce beau brun. C'est sûr, finalement, j'adore sa compagnie et ce petit lien qui nous unit…

J'arrive sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il est midi, le soleil est haut dans le ciel et en cet été, il fait très chaud ! Dire que la semaine dernière ce n'était pas le cas… Plus j'approche de la terrasse et plus je me maudis. J'ai finalement sorti une robe de ma penderie au lieu de mettre un pantalon, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit ! Néanmoins, je n'ai pas opté pour des chaussures à talons, ce n'est qu'aux occasions que je les mets, mes petites chaussures plates me suffisent amplement ! J'ai laissé mes cheveux à l'air libre, va savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas fait mes nattes…

Il y a pas mal de monde, mais en un clin d'œil je repère Sasuke. Ce qui n'est pas difficile en soi, il se démarque assez des autres personnes. Sombre, mystérieux, charismatique et beau comme un Dieu dans sa chemise entrouverte, les manches retroussés, une tasse de café à la main. Je ne comprends pas comment il ne peut pas être nerveux avec toute la caféine qu'il ingurgite !

Je passe entre les tables et en me voyant, il fait son petit sourire irrésistible dont il a le secret. Je lui souris en retour en prenant place en face de lui. Ses abysses coulent sur mon corps et je me sens rougir, il ne devrait pas me regarder comme ça !

« **Pas de salopette ?**

\- **Comme tu peux le voir.**

\- **Tu es très belle ainsi, tu devrais mettre des robes beaucoup plus souvent.**

\- **Je n'aime pas.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **C'est trop facile pour qu'un homme… hum…** fis-je sans terminer.

\- **Pour qu'un homme te touche,** termine-t-il à ma place.

\- **Voilà !** »

Il soupire sans rien rajouter, là, tout de suite, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il peut penser alors que depuis que je le connais, il a toujours dit ce qu'il pensait, c'est stressant ! Il appelle ensuite le serveur et on commande à boire et à manger. La conversation tourne par la suite autour de tout et de rien, il m'explique son rendez-vous, il a enfin put finaliser son contrat pour l'hôtel, il attire mon attention, me fait rire, me fait rougir, tout semble parfait et plus ça va entre lui et moi, plus j'ai du mal à me passer de sa compagnie. Je m'attache, ce que je m'étais juré de ne plus faire.

Tout en mangeant, j'observe les bateaux. J'ai toujours aimé la vue, c'est tellement magnifique ! Mais à un moment donné, dans la foule des gens qui marche, je repère une personne que je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer. Il ne m'a pas vu, alors que moi, rien qu'à sa vue, mon cœur s'emballe et cette angoisse sourde s'empare de mon corps, _comme avant_… Je sens la main chaude et tendre de Sasuke se poser sur la mienne et je le regarde. Ses yeux sont doux, comme souvent, bien qu'il fasse une petite risette.

« **Tu relooke quelqu'un d'autre en ma compagnie ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

\- **Il est vieux, il pourrait être…**

\- **Mon père,** répondis-je en le coupant.

\- **Je te taquine ma belle.**

\- **Mon père, Sasuke.** »

Son sourire s'efface lorsqu'il constate que je suis sérieuse. Je retire ma main de la sienne pour frotter mon front alors qu'il regarde vivement dans sa direction. Il repose ensuite ses prunelles sur moi et je fuis son regard.

« **Il t'a vu, tu crois qu'il va venir te saluer ?**

\- **Non, la dernière fois qu'il a pris le risque, dans le but de me rabaisser, Naruto lui a foutu une bonne droite.**

\- **C'est tout Naruto ça.**

\- **Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?**

\- **Je le ferais valser par-dessus la terrasse et je l'éjecterais sur la rue.**

\- **Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de violent.**

\- **Non, mais pour protéger la femme que j'aime, je pourrais l'être.** »

Sous la surprise je le regarde, les yeux agrandits, la bouche entrouverte. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Lui, il me fait un sourire, tendre, doux. Je secoue ma tête, non, ça ce n'est pas possible !

« **Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?** demandais-je après m'être passé la langue sur mes lèvres devenue sèche.

\- **Je ne suis pas du genre à taire mes sentiments.**

\- **Ce n'est pas possible, on se connaît à peine !**

\- **Le coup de foudre, tu y crois ?**

\- **Non.**

\- **Moi si, déjà quand Naruto me parlait de toi par le biais de ses lettres j'avais l'impression de m'attacher à toi et quand je t'ai vu à son mariage, je suis complètement tombé amoureux de toi.**

\- **C'est du délire !**

\- **Je sais et toi, tu n'as rien vu…**

\- **Je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments, même si pour moi, c'est impossible que tu puisses en avoir en si peu de temps !**

\- **Je ne te demande rien.**

\- **Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais rien derrière la tête.**

\- **C'est vrai, je n'attendais pas à ce que tu répondes à mes sentiments, rien ne change,** me dit-il. **Mais en aucun cas, je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire à nouveau du mal.** »

Je ne réplique rien et le silence entre nous s'installe, lourd, pesant. J'en ai même l'appétit coupé ! Le sujet de conversation change, mais c'est à peine si je lui réponds. Je regarde à nouveau vers les bateaux, mon père n'est plus là, tant mieux ! Mais à présent, j'ai un autre dilemme à gérer. Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à Sasuke suite à ce qu'il vient de m'avouer ? C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Deux jours s'est écoulés depuis notre déjeuner et je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Sasuke depuis, m'enfermant plutôt dans ma chambre, à ressasser ses paroles qui m'ont touché plus qu'autre chose. Comment pourrait-il m'aimer ? Le coup de foudre, c'est absurde non ? Et moi ? Pourquoi j'attache tant d'importance ? Pourquoi je me sens si vide depuis que je l'évite ? Plus de café ensembles le matin, plus de souper le soir, côte à côte, à parler, à rire ensemble… Pourquoi il me semble si important alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus aimer ? Je me sens tellement seule et triste depuis que je me suis coupé de lui…

Il a bien sûr tenté une approche, plusieurs fois il est venu frapper à ma porte. Soit pour manger ou parce qu'il voulait parler. Cet après-midi, avant qu'il ne parte, à travers ma porte, il a dit que quand je me sentirais prête, je n'avais qu'à aller le voir, qu'il attendrait. Mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire ! D'un côté, je veux garder mes distances et d'un autre, je meurs d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Quel effet ça doit faire d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas, on ne s'est jamais pris dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Depuis le début il me respect, ne me touchant pas, hormis un petit bisou sur la joue ou sa main sur la mienne ou dans mon dos, le truc anodin quoi ! Mais là, sachant qu'il m'aime, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec lui. J'ai envie de lui faire confiance, de lui ouvrir mon cœur, mais également de m'encourir à toutes jambes. Je suis perdue, désemparée et le punir autant que je me punis me fait mal. Cette distance que je mets entre nous me fait souffrir, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire !

Il n'est pas loin des vingt-trois heures et je me lève de mon lit. Je m'observe dans mon miroir et de ma main, je lisse mes cheveux, je suis vraiment horrible ! Je suis cernée, fatiguée, j'ai à peine mangé depuis et toute cette histoire me bouffe de l'intérieur. J'inspire un bon coup, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, mais je dois le voir, j'ai envie de le voir ! De me plonger dans ses douces prunelles, d'entendre sa voix enchanteresse…

M'armant de courage, je quitte ma chambre et incertaine, je vais vers la sienne. L'appartement est plongé dans le noir et le silence, mais je sais qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne dort pas. Bien que ça ne fasse que plus d'une semaine qu'on se côtoie vraiment, je connais déjà ses habitudes. Devant sa porte, j'inspire donc un bon coup et frappe un petit coup. La seconde qui suit, il m'invite à entrer et doucement, j'ouvre la porte. Il est dans son lit, torse nu, à moitié assis, des feuilles entre les mains, mais je n'entre pas totalement dans la pièce.

« **Tu es occupé ?** demandais-je d'une petite voix.

\- **Non, entre.**

\- **Je…**

\- **Ma belle, tu peux me faire confiance, je ne vais rien faire.**

\- **Je suis désolée Sasuke…**

\- **Tu ne dois pas, mais je n'aime pas cet écart que tu mets entre nous,** me dit-il. **Je ne te demande rien en retour, être ami me va amplement.**

\- **Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien était, comme si tu ne m'avais rien dit !**

\- **Tu te tortures pour rien, approche.**

\- **Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ?** criais-je en laissant cette fois mes larmes dévaler mes joues, laissant cette boule au fond de ma gorge éclater. »

Il ne répond pas, mais je le vois poser ses feuilles sur sa table de nuit et se lever. Je détourne la tête en le voyant rien qu'en training et je fais un pas en arrière. Rapidement il se retrouve devant moi, mais au lieu de me dire quelque chose ou de me toucher la main par exemple, il me prend dans ses bras et me presse contre lui. Je suis surprise, mais je ne le repousse pas, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'enlace et pleure de plus belle. Qu'est-ce que je peux détester être aussi faible !

« **Chut, calme-toi ma belle.**

\- **Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas Sasuke…**

\- **Arrête de te faire du mal ainsi.**

\- **Pourquoi… pourquoi moi…**

\- **Les sentiments ne se commandent pas Sakura,** me dit-il en posant cette fois ses mains sur mes joues baignées de larmes pour que je le regarde, m'écartant un peu de lui. **Je te l'ai dit, tu peux me faire confiance, rien n'arrivera si tu ne le veux pas.**

\- **Et tu vas faire comme lui, non ?**

\- **Comme qui ?**

\- **Mon ex, une fois que tu m'auras eu, tu m'éjecteras ! Tu te foutras de moi !**

\- **C'est cette image que tu as de moi ?**

\- **Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser, mais je ne peux pas aimer !** dis-je en m'écartant de lui. **Pourquoi je me suis attaché à toi ? Tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Tu comptes déjà trop pour moi !**

\- **Tu sais que tu es en train de me faire une déclaration là ?**

\- **Mais non ! Je…**

\- **Tu es déjà amoureuse de moi,** me dit-il sérieusement en remettant ses mains sur mes joues.

\- **Mais non ! Je dis juste que je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi !**

\- **Sakura, c'est une déclaration.**

\- **Je ne peux pas !**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Ça va trop vite, ça ne se peut pas !**

\- **Bien sûr que si.**

\- **Sasuke, je…** »

Je ne peux continuer, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes et il me regarde ensuite intensément.

« **Je t'aime,** me dit-il.

\- **Aimer ça fait mal, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça !**

\- **Bien sûr que ça fait mal.**

\- **Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une vaste blague ?** »

Il ne dit rien, mais enlève ses mains de mes joues et prend l'une des miennes qu'il pose sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur, sur sa peau. J'écarquille les yeux, sentant les battements de son cœur irrégulier sous la chaleur qu'il dégage.

« **Et ça, tu y crois ?**

\- **Je…**

\- **C'est pour toi qu'il bat si vite, à chaque fois que tu es près de moi, à chaque fois que je pense à toi.** »

Je ne peux répondre à ça, mais je me jette dans ses bras. Oui j'y crois, c'est impossible qu'il mente, il ne pourrait pas alors que son cœur parle pour lui. Il resserre son étreinte et je verse encore quelques larmes, mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine est plus allégée. L'impossible est devenu possible, il tient vraiment à moi. Comment est-ce possible d'aimer si vite ? Je n'en sais rien, moi-même je ne comprends pas mes propres sentiments.

On reste enlacé ainsi quelques minutes et bizarrement, contre lui, je me sens si bien ! Je n'ai pas ce malaise au creux de mon ventre comme avec mon ex, je n'ai pas cette peur qui me tiraille. C'est comme s'il arrivait à me mettre en confiance d'une simple étreinte, comme si, il arrivait à me calmer alors que l'instant d'avant, c'était le tumulte dans ma tête.

Il s'écarte ensuite et me sourit de son sourire si tendre, mon cœur bat si vite ! Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et il m'emmène jusque vers son lit. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, je me demande ce qu'il veut, pas me mettre dans son lit quand même ?

« **Sasuke,** murmurais-je.

\- **Dors avec moi.**

\- **Je… non…**

\- **Tu as besoin de te reposer et j'ai besoin de t'avoir auprès de moi, **me dit-il. **On ne fera rien, je te le promets.**

\- **Tu le promets ?**

\- **Oui.** »

Je soupire, résignée. Je ne me reconnais plus, généralement, je ne dors pas avec un homme sauf pour certaines occasions, comme me donner à mon ex par exemple. Mais avec Sasuke, c'est différent. En plus de me mettre en confiance et de me rassurer, il m'attire comme un aimant. Je sais au fond de moi que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui, que je peux croire en sa parole. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment le droit de l'aimer ? Ne vais-je pas à nouveau me casser la gueule comme avec les précédents ?

Je ne peux pas penser plus que je pousse un cri de surprise. Sasuke m'a fait tomber sur le lit, sur lui ! Me voilà presque à califourchon sur lui et je me sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles alors que lui, il fait un petit sourire. Mon cœur pulse dans ma cage thoracique, je peux sentir sa peau chaude sous mes doigts, son souffle balayer mon visage, son corps sous le mien, ses mains sur moi, nous sommes si proche !

Il glisse l'une de ses mains sur mon cou, me caresse mon visage, mes cheveux. Mon cœur s'emballe de plus belle, mon souffle s'accélère légèrement. Cette atmosphère est lourde en électricité, mais si apaisante ! Je me sens nerveuse, mais en même temps, comme à ma place, comme si c'était une évidence que je me retrouve à son côté et pas au celui d'un autre.

Doucement, dans ce moment si silencieux et que je trouve intime, il recule sa couverture et me glisse à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser, de poser ma bouche sur la sienne, de goûter à ses lèvres…

On est chacun sur le côté, à se faire face, de ses doigts, il me caresse le bras, l'un des siens est sous ma tête. Je ne sais d'où je trouve le courage, moi qui généralement ne fait jamais le premier pas, mais je me redresse doucement et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'est comme si une décharge électrique me parcourt tout le corps, j'ai des fourmillements dans le ventre, le cœur qui fait du rodéo. Ses lèvres si douces contre les miennes est une sensation divine, j'en frissonne de partout.

Je n'ai fait qu'une pression, quelque chose de simple, mais avant que je ne me retire, les mains de Sasuke viennent se placer sur mon cou et il approfondit notre échange. Je me laisse faire et entraîner dans le mouvement. C'est doux, délicieux, tendre. Il n'y a aucune brutalité dans ce baiser, tout ce que j'aime !

On s'écarte l'un de l'autre après quelques secondes, j'ai le souffle essoufflé mais lui aussi. Il me regarde toujours avec cette douceur dans ses prunelles tout en me caressant la joue du dos de sa main. S'il reste aussi doux encore longtemps, je pense que je pourrais carrément foudre car c'est tout ce que j'adore.

« **Sasuke, je…**

\- **On dort ?** me demande-t-il.

\- **Et ton travail ?**

\- **Ça peut attendre demain. **»

Il me prend dans ses bras et hésitante, je finis par m'allonger tout contre lui, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine où je peux entendre les battements de son cœur qui se sont calmés, tout comme le mien. Je me sens si apaisée, je ne me pose plus de questions, savourant ce moment de plénitude. Peut-être que je pense trop finalement, il faut que j'arrête de douter et que j'ouvre mon cœur à Sasuke, mais j'ai tellement peur de souffrir à nouveau, puis-je vraiment me laisser aller ?

De ses doigts, il me caresse les cheveux et je ferme mes paupières sous ce doux geste. Peut-être que je peux, je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre, cette proximité et cette intimité me plaîsent plus que je ne pouvais le penser…

Lorsque j'ouvre mes paupières, je réalise que je me retrouve seule dans le lit de Sasuke, mais je ne m'en offusque pas. Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du vernissage, ça me fait plaisir mais rien que de penser que je vais à nouveau devoir porter des talons me décourage. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'y fasse. J'ai finalement demandé à Sasuke de m'accompagner, il a accepté, ravi de venir avec moi.

Depuis le soir où on a dormi ensemble, on s'est beaucoup rapproché. On a recommencé à parler de tout et de rien, à rire, à passer des moments ensemble, et de fait, à dormir dans le même lit. On s'est embrassé plusieurs fois, il m'a caressé de temps à autre, mais toujours de façon anodine, n'allant pas plus loin. Il m'a dit qu'il me respectait, qu'on irait à mon rythme. Jamais un homme n'a fait ça pour moi, c'est tellement touchant et prévenant de sa part !

Je ne suis pas pudique à cent pour cent, mais me donner à un homme est quelque chose de dur pour moi, surtout après tout ce que j'ai vécu, les déceptions et la douleur auxquelles j'ai dû faire face. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite, bien que je voie bien que je peux faire confiance à Sasuke. Mais plus ça va, plus on se rapproche et plus je ressens un désir pour lui. Je suis vraiment contradictoire !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et je lève mes yeux pour le regarder. Il porte un tee-shirt, un pantalon et un plateau entre les mains. Visiblement, il doit être levé depuis un moment et à déjà pris sa douche. Il me sourit, je lui rends sa risette et il vient prendre place au bord du lit. Je me redresse et il pose le plateau sur mes genoux.

« **Petit déjeuner au lit ?** fit-je.

\- **Ça ne te plaît pas ?**

\- **Si, c'est gentil de ta part,** répondis-je. **Tu bois quand même une tasse de café avec moi ?**

\- **Bien sûr et après on va faire les boutiques !**

\- **Pourquoi ça ? Et ton boulot ?**

\- **Je ne travaille pas ce matin et il faut aller chercher une robe pour toi ce soir.**

\- **J'en ai déjà une.**

\- **Je sais, mais j'ai envie de t'en offrir une.**

\- **C'est gentil, mais…**

\- **Je peux quand même offrir une robe à ma copine sans qu'elle se pose de question, non ?** »

Je lui souris en guise de remerciement, comment pourrais-je refuser alors qu'il est si adorable avec moi ? Il veut me faire plaisir, autant le laisser faire… Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse chastement. On boit ensuite notre café ensemble, on parle de la soirée à venir et je lui dis que certaines personnes qui étaient au mariage d'Hinata et Naruto seront présents. J'espère qu'eux aussi seront là, normalement, ils devraient être dans l'avion à présent. Je me lève ensuite pour me préparer, il ne faudrait pas non plus que je fasse attendre ce gentleman…

Sasuke m'a emmené dans plusieurs magasins chics, bien que je lui aie dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Je l'ai laissé choisir la robe, que j'ai essayée dans la cabine et sans lui montrer, je lui ai spécifié qu'elle m'allait. Il voulait me voir, mais je lui ai dit que je préférais lui laisser la surprise. Il l'a donc payé et maintenant que je me regarde dans mon miroir, je suis face à un dilemme. Je ne voulais pas le blesser, il avait l'air si content de son choix ! Mais comment cacher ma peau à présent ?

La robe est noire, une couleur qui me va, surtout pour l'occasion. Elle est longue, allant jusqu'à mes pieds, larges au niveau de la jupe. La texture est douce et le tissu glisse à merveille sur ma peau. Le devant du haut est joli et souligne bien mon ventre plat ainsi que ma poitrine. C'est plutôt pour le dos que ça me pose problème, c'est une robe au dos nu ! La couture passe dans le bas de mon dos et le haut c'est des fines bretelles en forme de croix. C'est magnifique, ça me va bien mais ce que je n'aime pas, c'est qu'on voit mes fines cicatrices sur ma peau. Elles sont petites, à peine visibles, mais si moi je les vois, les autres les verront.

Je soupire et prends un châle que je mets sur mes épaules pour les camoufler le plus possible. Mes cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, sont relevés sur ma tête par plusieurs pinces, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper ci et là. Le reflet que me renvoie la glace n'est pas moi, pourtant, pour ce genre de soirée j'y suis obligée.

Je sors de ma chambre et d'un pas incertain, sous les claquements de mes talons, je vais vers le salon. Je vois Sasuke de dos, il est au téléphone. Il raccroche ensuite et il se retourne avec un sourire pour m'accueillir. Il s'approche et je peux voir dans ses iris brillants qu'il aime ce qu'il voie. Si moi je suis dans une belle robe, lui il est dans un pantalon smoking et une chemise blanche, manches retroussés, deux boutons ouverts sur sa poitrine. Il est à coupé le souffle, comme la première fois où je l'ai vu.

« **Tu es magnifique,** me dit-il.

\- **Merci,** murmurais-je, mal à l'aise et mettant ma tête sur le côté.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** me demande-t-il en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts pour que je le regarde ensuite.

\- **Je…**

\- **Tu peux tout me dire, sans aucune crainte.** »

Je ferme mes paupières et soupire encore une fois. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, les mots ne veulent pas sortir de ma bouche. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, c'est lui montrer, je suis poussé à le faire. D'un côté je n'ai pas envie, mais d'un autre côté… De toute façon, avant même de me connaître il savait tout sur moi…

Je m'écarte donc de lui et il fronce les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas, c'est normal. Je me retourne donc, lui offrant mon dos et j'abaisse mon châle pour qu'il voie, pour qu'il constate de ses propres yeux ce que je veux cacher au monde entier.

Les secondes passent et il ne dit rien. Une angoisse monte en moi, mais lorsqu'il effleure ma peau je sursaute, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il touche ! Mon ex, ça l'avait dégoûté et il l'avait vu par inadvertance, je ne le lui avais pas montré de mon plein gré. Je sens les doigts de Sasuke caresser la plupart de mes cicatrices, à peine d'un effleurement, j'en ferme les yeux, le laissant faire.

On ne parle pas, il caresse simplement et ce silence n'est pas du tout pesant, loin de là. Je sens ses mains aller ensuite dans mes cheveux, j'ouvre les yeux, ne comprenant pas. Mais une pince par une pince, il les retire. Mes mèches tombes les unes après les autres. Il passe ensuite ses mains dedans et je sens ma chevelure couvrir tout mon dos, ça y est, j'ai compris ! Sous mes cheveux, il remonte mon châle sur mes épaules et je me retourne.

Il me sourit tendrement et je réalise que Temari à raison, ce mec est vraiment une perle rare ! Sans un mot, il a trouvé l'idée de cacher ce qui me gêne, comprenant mon mal-être. Je lui souris donc timidement, le remerciant de ce fait.

« **C'est mieux comme ça ?** me demande-t-il.

\- **Oui, merci.**

\- **On y va ?** »

J'hoche la tête et il prend ma main dans la sienne. Je ne rechigne pas, après tout, on est ensemble. Je suis un peu angoissée, mais je suis certaine que tout se passera bien. On franchit donc la porte, prêt à entrer dans l'arène où il y aura un monde fou. Faites que Naruto et Hinata soient là…

Il est passé deux heures du matin lorsqu'on rentre à notre appartement. Tout s'est bien passé, Ino et Tenten se sont extasiées face à mon couple, Neji m'a simplement souri et il m'a même chuchoté à un moment donné qu'on allait bien ensemble et qu'il était certain qu'avec Sasuke, j'étais bien tombé. Temari à failli nous étrangler, mais bon, c'est sa façon à elle de nous montrer qu'elle était contente pour nous. Shikamaru, le mari de ma patronne était présent et il m'a félicité pour mes tableaux. Même Sasuke à apprécié, me disant que j'avais un vrai talent, j'en étais tellement fière !

Je me suis bien amusée, hormis que mes pieds me font un mal horrible ! On a un peu bu, ri, discuté avec un peu tout le monde. Malheureusement, Naruto et Hinata n'étaient pas présents comme je l'avais souhaité. Leur avion à eu du retard, ils ne savent pas quand ils arriveront… Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise.

Avec Sasuke, tout se passe bien, il n'a cessé d'être prévenant à mon égard. Mais il y a une chose qui change, heure après heure. C'est cette attirance, ce désir que je ressens pour lui et je sais que c'est réciproque. Il me regarde toujours de ses prunelles douces, mais tellement enflammé ! Je n'ai qu'une envie, qu'il me touche, m'embrasse, me caresse… J'ai envie de lui ! Pourtant, je ne veux rien de rapide, mais il agit comme un aimant sur moi, c'est comme si c'était logique que nos corps s'attirent ainsi.

Une fois la porte fermée, il avance, défaisant les boutons de sa chemise. Il se retourne ensuite, m'enflammant des ses iris sombres qui m'attirent comme dans un trou béant. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je ne réfléchis plus et je m'approche de lui. Il frôle mes bras de ses mains une fois que je suis face à lui, on se sonde et mon cœur pulse tellement vite dans ma poitrine !

Il se penche et m'embrasse, je me laisse faire. Il m'enlace, me caresse à travers ma robe, mon châle tombe à terre et moi, je lui retire sa chemise. Je le veux, maintenant ! Je veux qu'il me touche, qu'il ne voit que moi, qu'il ne caresse que moi. Ses lèvres dévient sur la peau de mon cou et je soupire d'aise. C'est comme si mon esprit ne pouvait plus penser, plus réfléchir. Comme si ce qui se passe en ce moment même entre nous devait arriver. Il s'écarte et me regarde, je fais de même, cherchant une faille, voulant voir s'il va faire machine arrière.

« **Sakura, j'ai envie de toi…**

\- **Moi aussi…**

\- **Mais ça va un peu vite pour toi, non ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas grave, mais promet moi une chose.**

\- **Ce que tu veux.**

\- **Ne me laisse pas après ça, ne te moque pas, ne me rabaisse pas.**

\- **Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais… **»

Je lui souris, rassurée, bien qu'avec lui, pour une fois, je ne doute pas vraiment. Dans le cas contraire, je ne me serais pas approché de lui et encore moins l'avoir laissé faire. Il me prend ma main et on va vers sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il referme la porte et m'entraîne sur son lit où je m'assois. Il se place sur mes jambes, lentement, il abaisse ma robe et je caresse son torse. Il m'allonge ensuite et parsème ma peau de baisers brûlants. Je vais faire l'amour avec lui, et pour une fois, je ne crains rien, je n'ai pas d'angoisses. Je vais lui appartenir totalement…

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, je souri malgré moi, collé contre la peau nue de mon compagnon, enlacé de ses bras. La veille, il a été très doux et tendre, jamais un partenaire n'avait agi comme lui et j'ai aimé tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Autant dire qu'il a réussi à me faire crier de plaisir ! Je crois que nos ébats ont bien dû durer jusqu'au petit matin !

Je remue contre lui et il me serre un peu plus. Je lève la tête et je peux entrevoir son beau visage endormi, ses prunelles à peine ouvertes. Il me fait un sourire que je lui rends et je repose ma tête sur son torse. Je me sens tellement bien ! On ne parle pas, on savoure plutôt ce moment de plénitude qui hélas, ne dure pas. La porte s'ouvre et je me redresse illico, la couverture sur ma poitrine. Sasuke, lui, se tourne vers l'opportun à la tête blonde.

« **Sas'ke ! Sakura n'est pas dans…** finit-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- **Naruto,** soupire Sasuke. **Tu permets ?**

\- **Ah… Euh,** rigole-t-il nerveusement. **On vous attend dans la cuisine.** »

Il referme la porte doucement ensuite, mais la seconde d'après, on peut l'entendre beugler dans l'appartement. Je rigole doucement alors que Sasuke passe sa main sur son front.

« **Celui-là alors…** fit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

\- **C'est tout lui ça ! On peut oublier de leur faire une surprise !**

\- **Ça te dérange ?**

\- **Non, je ne comptais pas leur cacher de toute façon, et toi ?**

\- **Non plus, mais comment se fait-il qu'ils aient la clé ?**

\- **Hinata a gardé un autre jeu de clés.**

\- **Je comprends, sans vouloir t'offenser, je vais les récupérer.**

\- **On évitera ainsi d'être dérangé.**

\- **Parfaitement !** me dit-il en me faisant basculer sur le dos pour m'embrasser le cou.

\- **Sasuke ! Ils sont juste à côté !** »

Il rit tout contre moi et mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Rien à changé entre lui et moi et enfin je pense que je peux m'autoriser d'aimer à nouveau ! Il m'embrasse ensuite et je glisse mes doigts dans sa crinière. Il se redresse par après, ce n'est pas l'heure de nos effusions d'amour, nos visiteurs nous attendent.

On se lève donc, on met des habits corrects et on va les rejoindre. Naruto nous saute presque dessus et Hinata souri, contente pour nous. Elle me glisse un « **je te l'avais dit** », et je ne peux que rougir. Oui, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Finalement, je ne lui en veux plus, bien du contraire. J'en ai fait voir à Sasuke, mais il n'a jamais déchanté. Notre couple s'est vite formé, mais il est solide. Il m'aime, je l'aime, que devrais-je demander de plus ?

Pouvoir aimer à nouveau, faire confiance, tout ça, c'est Sasuke qui m'en a donné l'envie. C'est lui qui m'a réveillé et fait naître des sentiments. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontré. Mon Dieu, faites qu'il reste à jamais auprès de moi, c'est de lui que j'ai besoin, c'est lui que je veux aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps…

Cinq ans ont passé, cinq longues années que je partage avec Sasuke dans le plus grand bonheur. On partage toujours le même appartement, on se complète, on s'entend super bien et rien n'a changé entre nous, hormis qu'on s'est rapproché mois après mois, année après année, sachant tout sur l'un et sur l'autre. Évidemment, on a nos hauts et nos bas, comme dans tous les couples et souvent, c'est mon amoureux qui me calme, qui se fait pardonner, même si c'est moi qui dois le faire.

On est dans la salle où Hinata et Naruto se sont mariés, tout est parfaitement décoré avec fleurs, nappes, plats, boissons, etc… Mais je n'assiste pas au mariage de quelqu'un d'autre, non, c'est le mien ! C'est moi qui suis vêtue d'une belle robe blanche et qui ait dit oui au curé. Sasuke ma fait sa demande six mois plus tôt et je n'ai pu refuser, l'aimant comme une folle.

Tous nos amis sont là, ma meilleure amie est heureuse pour moi et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vit avec son mari que notre amitié s'en est tâché, loin de là. Je ne suis pas triste cette fois, non, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis épanouie, heureuse et mon passé est derrière moi.

Je danse avec mon beau ténébreux, lui aussi est heureux, il ne fait que me sourire. Je lui appartiens, je suis sa femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il ne m'abandonnera jamais, ses sentiments ont été sincères depuis le début. On peut finalement tomber amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connaît pas, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux ! Pas un seul jour Sasuke n'a omis de me montrer à quel point il m'aimait, jamais il ne m'a donné l'occasion de douter.

Je me serre contre lui, bougeant lentement sur le slow. Je lui murmure un « **je t'aime** », vite suivit du sien. Oui, on s'aime, on est heureux ensemble, on est mari et femme et on a des projets pleins la tête. On est un couple parmi tant d'autres et je ne pourrais me voir avec personne d'autre que lui. Un jour, je lui donnerais un enfant, et je suis certaine qu'il fera un merveilleux papa.

En attendant, je le garde pour moi. Lui, cet homme qui ma appris à aimer à nouveau, lui qui a fait celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Une femme épanouie, heureuse, amoureuse. Mon nom est _Uchiha Sakura_, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…


End file.
